


Sneaky Little Fox

by smoothmovebro



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M, set during s2, stiles is a smooth motherfucker, y'know when derek was building his pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:58:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3612567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoothmovebro/pseuds/smoothmovebro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was just jogging in the forest.  The kid in the red hoodie was a bonus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneaky Little Fox

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a compilation of AUs on Tumblr ages ago and one of them 'kissed them as a distraction while stealing their wallet au'. My hand slipped.

The alpha bumped into a small, slight figure as he was jogging in the forest. He heard the body thump down to the ground when he was a few metres ahead. He turned around to help the person he literally ran over.

It turned out to be a boy, wearing a red hoodie over a plaid shirt. He had hazel eyes and a gaze that almost disarmed the alpha.

“I’m really sorry about that,” Derek apologized. “I should’ve been more careful.”

The boy cocked his head in an adorable manner that made Derek want to take the boy home in his arms and take care of any injuries he caused. “I’m fine, really. Thanks,” the boy said with a smile so charming Derek thought he might faint.

Before the alpha knew it, the boy was pressing up against him and kissing his lips. The boy’s mouth was warm, soft and insistent against his own. Derek gasped in surprise as the boy used it to slide his tongue in Derek’s mouth. _Damn,_ the boy can kiss.

He felt the boy’s arms wrap around his waist. Derek thought _fuck it_ before kissing the boy back, giving as good as he got and then some. The boy was positively moaning into the kiss and was dragging his hands lower to cup his ass.

That’s when he felt the boy reach into his back pocket—

Derek pushed the boy away. “Don’t even try,” he snapped.

The boy gave a look of confusion. “Try what? You seemed pretty eager.”

The alpha huffed in frustration. “I should’ve known what you were trying to do just by your scent.” He turned around to leave. “I should go.”

The boy caught up with him, chuckling. “Okay, I _do_ admit to trying to steal your wallet but hey--”

Derek grabbed the boy by the cuff of his shirt. “Don’t you _dare_ try to steal anything from me ever again. Don’t even come _near_ me,” he spat. He let the boy go and walked away.

“I’m Stiles, by the way,” the boy called out. “And if you ever need me, you know where to find me,” he said, the suggestive tone tickling Derek’s ears as he walked farther away from him.

The alpha might give this kid a shot. He could be useful in his pack.


End file.
